


Hidden Surprises

by tarialdarion



Series: The Avengers Menagerie [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cockblocking, Established Relationship, M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it's a lame name. Go with it.<br/>Sarah: YOU NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING WITH THE WORDS "CUTEST LITTLE COCK-BLOCK"<br/>Me: OKAY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Surprises

“Steve, oh fuck, harder Steve, god.” Tony panted, grasping Steve’s shoulders and pulling him close as he fucked into Tony on their bed. Tony surged up from the pillows and their lips met with a clack of teeth; they gasped into each other’s mouths, balancing right at the edge of orgasm.

The door creaked open ominously. “Mrrrp.”

Steve stilled and Tony let out a frustrated groan. “Steve, it’s just Gizmo. Com’on, fuck me please!” He begged, grinding his hips in a slow circle. Steve dropped his head forward to rest against Tony’s sweat-slick collarbone and said, muffled, “I can’t do this in front of her. It’s too weird.”

Tony mumbled something and then heaved a put upon sigh, pushing Steve off of him and getting off the bed. “Fine. C’mere, Gizmo,” he picked up the kitten, who immediately curled up against his warm chest, and walked towards the bathroom. “you’re the cutest little cockblock but still a cockblock.” He deposited Gizmo into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her.

Tony turned back to the bed and his breath caught as he saw Steve who had laid back against the pillows, spread out like a male Adonis and languidly stroking his already lube-slick cock. Tony was so mesmerized by the slow twist of Steve’s wrist and his thumb delicately rubbing over the slit that he stood rapt until Steve said, “Are you ever planning on joining me?” in an amused tone. That shook Tony out of his trance and he practically pounced on the bed, hungrily kissing Steve and murmuring, “Wanna ride you.” into his mouth.  Steve groaned out a “god yes please” and Tony quickly positioned himself over Steve, a needy sound escaping him as he slid down smoothly.

Steve bit into his lower lip at the tight, clenching heat and thrust his hips experimentally upward, gripping Tony’s waist. Tony whined and rolled his hips as Steve began to fuck him, pulling him up and slamming him back down onto his cock just to watch Tony’s eyes roll while broken moans and bitten off curses escape his kiss-swollen mouth.

“Mrow” cuts through the room and both of them freeze, eyes turning to the bathroom door. “Maybe if we ignore her, she won’t make any more noises.” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear, beginning to grind down again. Steve ran his hands up Tony’s sides, reveling in the shiver that elicited. “MMMRP.” Tony froze again. “MROW.”

Steve sighed, letting both his head and his hands flop back against the bed with a grunt. Tony leveraged himself off of Steve and stomped over to the bathroom door from which the pitiful cries were coming. He yanked the door open and Gizmo blinked up at him. “Why, cat. Why.” He scowled, grabbing her around the middle and striding determinedly towards the bedroom door. Gizmo hung in his arms, staring at Steve and occasionally letting out little “mmrps”.

“Tony?” Steve called after him. “Tony! You’re not – oh whatever.”

* * *

Clint, Bruce, and Thor were playing a video game in the large communal living room when Tony came marching in, Gizmo in tow. None of them paid attention until Tony tossed her next to Bruce with a demanding, “Watch her.” All three of them glanced at Tony and Bruce and Clint did a double take. Clint yelled, “MY EYES” and promptly fell off the couch, trying in vain to cover his face. Thor wasn’t fazed in the slightest, just continued playing (and dominating the other two). Bruce turned bright red and looked up at the ceiling.

“Uh, Tony. Do you know, that you’re uh…”

“Yes!” Tony snapped, turning around and stalking back to his bedroom.

* * *

The mood was somewhat ruined but Steve and Tony made up for it by exchanging lazy hand-jobs in the shower after Tony got back from traumatizing Clint. Steve laughed for a full minute at the story and Tony had chuckled with him, an adoring smile on his face.

“This whole situation was ridiculous.” Tony said afterwards, as they lay in bed, Steve on his back and Tony curled into his side. Steve had one arm behind his head and the other around Tony’s shoulders, softly brushing up and down his arm. Tony burrowed deeper into Steve’s side, tugging him closer with an arm around his waist. “We don’t even have kids yet; it shouldn’t be this hard to have sex.”

Steve had gone abruptly rigid and Tony mentally reviewed his words – oh. “Um.”

“Is that something you think about?” Steve said slowly, his grip tightening slightly on Tony’s arm.

Tony shrugged half-heartedly. “……No?”

“Tony.”

He sighed. “Can we drop it?”

“Tony.” Steve’s voice brokered no arguments.

“Okay fine!” Tony pulled away from the cuddle session to sit up. “I think about kids and I think about us having kids and I think about us with kids and our kids having pets and learning to take care of them with the team. I just, I think that maybe with you beside me, I may not make a terrible father.” He refused to turn and look at Steve, instead looking down at his hands resting on the sheet.

A warm chest pressed against his back and Steve’s strong arms encircled him. “Tony, you’re going to make an incredible father.” Steve breathed and Tony couldn’t prevent a dopey grin from spreading over his face.

* * *

**Five years later**

It was Peter’s turn to get a pet and the entire Avengers squad was thrilled. They all adored Peter since the 10-year-old had been adopted by Steve and Tony and a pet made him part of the squad. Steve and Tony gave some basic guidelines about responsibility and no giant, mutating turtles and sent Peter off to the pet store with Aunt Natasha.

Peter came home from the pet store with a tarantula named Shell. He was thrilled. Steve was not.

Steve hated spider with a passion. In fact, that was one of the things Tony loved to tease him about: Steve would always call him if there was ever a spider and he would have to kill it while Steve stood on a chair looking frantic. Tony killed it every time and demanded “spider vanquishing warrior sex” afterwards which Steve rolled his eyes at but was happy to oblige.

Peter was just so thrilled about his pet so when Tony turned to Steve with a questioning look, his response was “It’s okay, I can handle it. It’s in a cage, right? Not a problem.”

Peter was a curious child who liked to touch his tarantula.

Tony scurried into the kitchen one day, yelling “DON’T PANIC”. Steve was sitting at the bar, drinking the last of his morning orange juice. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t panic about what?” He asked, getting up to rinse out his glass.

Tony leaned against the door frame, laughing a little shrilly. “Oh nothing to worry about. Just thetarantulagotout. Peter and I are looking, don’t worry!” He scurried off leaving Steve standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring after him in shock, before quickly running to the kitchen table and sitting cross-legged on top of it.

Tony found him like that a few minutes later and he stopped to laugh at Steve who was glaring at him from on top of the table. “Everything okay, dear?” Tony teased and Steve gave him a Look.

“Tony, the tarantula is LOOSE somewhere and you expect me to stay down THERE?”

Tony pressed his lips together, suppressing the chuckle that threatened to burst forth. “I’m sure it won’t come anywhere near you, Steve. It’s more scared of you than you are of it.”

“HER!” Peter yelled from the other room.

“Right. Her.” Tony said, eyes twinkling.

Steve did not seem to appreciate any of Tony’s attempts to comfort him and opened his mouth to retort when Tony’s gaze suddenly fixated on his leg.

“Steve, sweetheart.” Tony breathed quietly. “Don’t move.” Steve looked down at his leg to see a large, brown, furry mass crawling slowly up it and he shrieked loudly, flinging his leg out and sweeping his hand down simultaneously to try to dislodge Shell.

Peter came running into the room, carrying the cage. “Where is she?” Tony pointed over to where Shell was meandering along the floor and Peter scooped her up.

“How did you know she was in here?” Tony asked, walking over to Steve and placing a soothing hand on his arm.

“Papa’s scream.”

“Ah.”

Steve huffed and Tony turned to kiss him lightly on his jaw. “Oh, com’on, dear. I’ll make it all up to you with an ‘I’m sorry you were traumatized by a spider’ blow-job.”

“I DID NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT.” Peter yelled from the other room and Steve chuckled as he allowed Tony to pull him off the table and towards their bedroom.


End file.
